legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Thunder
Johnny Thunder is a famous adventurer who is now a Venture League Hero. Johnny Thunder plays a key part in getting the Venture League Badge and approval for entry into a Nexus Force faction. Nexus Jay sends players to find him, and he is found just within Red Blocks. To get the Venture League Badge, players must complete his mission to find three floating golden treasure chests. One is next to him floating above a picnic table, one is in Race Place, and the final one is in Brick Annex. After finding all three chests, players obtain the Venture League Badge from Johnny Thunder and are sent back to Nexus Jay to officially join a faction. As a result of his fame, Johnny Thunder has developed a reputation for bragging to the women at the concert. Players are asked by Johnny to ask Sofie Cushion, DeeDee Light, Green Brockley, and Krista Clear if they would like to meet the famous adventurer himself. Although the women find him strange and annoying, Johnny Thunder appears quite oblivious to this and, as a reward, gives the player an autographed picture of himself. This autograph can be given to Renee Tombcrusher, who has a crush on Johnny Thunder. Later on, Johnny Thunder asks players to find a total of fifty-three golden floating chests in various locations around Nimbus System. In order, these missions are to find five chests in Avant Gardens, five chests in Gnarled Forest, five chests in Pet Cove, five chests in Forbidden Valley, five chests in Starbase 3001, fifteen chests in Nexus Tower, five chests in Ninjago Monastery, and eight chests in Crux Prime. Although he initially doubts players' ability to complete these tasks, Johnny Thunder is surprised to see these missions accomplished and rewards players with respect, along with Faction Tokens or extra Backpack space. Johnny Thunder has also been dabbling in music production and compiled his most popular songs onto a single album titled Johnny Thunder's Greatest Hits. It has been the Selection of the Month for many months and has overshadowed the new Gwen Tweenbangle CD, much to the irritation of Doctor Overbuild. When Doctor Overbuild tries to call Customer Service about this and ends up talking to a fan of Johnny Thunder's Greatest Hits, he suspects that the fan is actually Johnny Thunder. Despite this, Johnny Thunder appears to be on good terms with Gwen Tweenbangle, sending his best regards to the pop star. Missions *Involved in Find Johnny Thunder *A Thunderous Collection *Choose a Faction *Heartthrob **DeeDee Loves Thunder **Brockley Loves Thunder **Sofie Loves Thunder **Krista Loves Thunder *Avant Gardens Treasure Hunter *Gnarled Forest Treasure Hunter *Pet Cove Treasure Hunter *Forbidden Valley Treasure Hunter *Starbase 3001 Treasure Hunter *Nexus Tower Treasure Hunter *Ninjago Treasure Hunter *Crux Prime Treasure Hunter Before LEGO Universe Johnny Thunder originated in the popular Adventurers line that ran from 1998 to 2000, as well as its spin-off Orient Expedition line in 2003. He also had appearances in LEGO Studios sets. He has been seen in a large amount of LEGO video games, including LEGO Racers, LEGO Racers 2, LEGO Island 2, LEGOLAND, LEGO Stunt Rally, and LEGO Soccer Mania. He is an NPC in the online LEGO.com game Backlot, as an actor in a movie at LEGO Studios. He also starred in two of the LEGO Comic Adventures, The Restless Mummy and The Lost Treasure, as well as numerous Adventurers and Orient Expedition flash games. Before coming to the Nimbus System, Johnny had already had many travels and had found countless treasures on Earth. His major expeditions include retrieving the Re-Gou ruby from an an ancient temple in Egypt, preventing Señor Palomar from stealing the Sun Disk in the Amazon, thwarting a plan to capture dinosaurs from Dino Island, and recovering Marco Polo's Golden Dragon - a journey that took him through India, to the top of Mount Everest, and to the city of Xi'an in China. Beta Information As seen in concept art, Johnny Thunder was intended to receive a complete redesign. In the alpha test, he had a placeholder model with a red beard, Tan Aussie Hat, black Indiana Jones jacket, and green pants. In late alpha, Johnny Thunder's beard was trimmed. In early beta, Johnny Thunder's redesigned face textures, featuring a large brown mustache and gold sunglasses, were completed and added to the placeholder, along with a Messenger Bag, a Black Aussie Hat, and a blue whip. Later in beta, Johnny Thunder's redesigned model was completed, with a sleeveless dark-gray shirt and more detailed pants. However, Adventurers fans responded negatively to the changes; as a result, by mid-May 2010, Johnny Thunder was redesigned to look more like the original minifigure from the LEGO Adventurers line. During beta testing, the order of his treasure chest missions was slightly different, since he gave the mission to Pet Cove before the mission to Gnarled Forest. In alpha testing and early beta testing, to receive the Venture Stamp from Johnny Thunder, players had to find all ten Nimbus Station flags. In mid-beta testing, two treasure chests in Avant Gardens and one treasure chest in Forbidden Valley had different locations. Prior the Nexus Jawbox update, two treasure chests in Nimbus Station were located closer to the ground and thus easier for players to collect. Prior to the Nexus Tower update, there was a treasure chest under the Nexus Tower launchpad in Sentinel Point Zeta and an extra treasure chest located on the platform quick build behind Roo Morgg; as such, while it was required to find only eight to complete the mission, there were actually nine treasure chests. The mission which involves four ladies at the concert has undergone notable changes over the course of beta testing. In early beta testing, Johnny Thunder asked players to hand out fliers for the Beastie Blocks to the concert ladies, and would get depressed when he learned that nobody knew of his fame. In later beta testing, Johnny Thunder asked players to hand out autographs to the concert ladies, and upon the mission's completion, he would state that the four women were now added to his fan club and that he had saved one extra autograph for the player. From late beta testing to the Crux Prime update, Johnny Thunder's image in the Passport depicted him with his classic Adventurers face. Although file divers have found textures for this face in the game files, it appears that the game designers will not be using them, seeing as the Crux Prime update changed his Passport image to feature his in-game facial features. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Logan Moonshot sent players to find Johnny Thunder. Trivia *Johnny Thunder is Australian. *Johnny Thunder is one of the few characters in LEGO Universe that originated in an existing LEGO theme. *Johnny Thunder's quote, "It's not the years, it's the mileage," references Raiders of the Lost Ark. The Indiana Jones franchise is often cited as inspiration for Johnny Thunder and the Adventurers theme. *As a reward for one of his missions, Johnny Thunder gives players his autograph, which can then be given to a female fan. This is likely a reference to the LEGO Backlot game, in which the exact same scenario occurs. *Kenjin the Wise once received an autographed copy of Johnny Thunder's autobiography as a birthday present.Dragonmaw Chasm Grand Prix! *In the last few days of LEGO Universe, Johnny Thunder's beta whip was sent to players' Mailboxes by a Mythran. External links * References Gallery Johnny Thunder original.png|Johnny Thunder, as seen in the LEGO Adventurers line LEGO Racers Johnny Thunder.png|Johnny Thunder in LEGO Racers JohnnyThunder.png|Johnny Thunder's LEGO Universe concept art Design 1-1.PNG|Johnny Thunder in alpha testing Design 1-2.PNG|Johnny Thunder's alpha mission to find ten flags Design 2.PNG|Johnny Thunder in late alpha testing Design 3.PNG|Johnny Thunder in early beta testing Beta johnny.PNG|Passport image of beta Johnny Thunder Design 4.PNG|Johnny Thunder's completed beta model Torsos NPC Jakethunder I5.png|Johnny Thunder's beta textures, identified as "Jake Thunder" Torsos NPC Johnnythunder I5.png|Johnny Thunder textures with unused classic face Torsos 137 I5.PNG|Alternate texture Johnny_Thunder_In-game.png|Johnny Thunder, as he appears in-game JT.PNG|Johnny Thunder's current Passport image Johnny Thunder Vacation.JPG|Unused visual of Johnny Thunder on vacation johnny_thunder_signature.png|Johnny Thunder's Autograph Category:NPCs Category:Venture League Category:Red Blocks Category:Nimbus Station NPCs Category:Canon Immigrants